huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam
Adam is a contestant from Survivor: One World and Survivor: Cambodia. Survivor: One World Adam originally competed in Survivor: One World with his girlfriend, Aida. At the beginning of the game, he was placed on the orange Manono tribe with the other new players. Adam formed a majority alliance with Michael, Jay, Wednesday, Lauren and Josh. At the tribes first loss, Adam voted with the majority for older woman Melody. However, the alliance of six did not last much longer. When they had to attend another tribal council, Adam voted with the majority in sending home Lauren. Despite the tribe winning immunity, they were put in a setback after Wednesday was evacuated. At the tribe switch, Adam was placed on the blue Salani along with his original tribe mates, Benjamin and Jay. Despite being in the minority, Adam stuck with the majority of the returning players and sent home Jay and Benjamin at their two losses. Adam was considered for the next vote, but was spared when Summer quit to be with her sister who was evacuated earlier in the game. At this point, Adam made the merge and was reunited with Aida. The pairs of Alice and Jase, Adam and Aida and Joe and Michael formed a majority alliance. At the first two votes, the alliance of six sent home the pair of Jorge and Josh for their strength in challenges. Now in more control, Adam and the alliance voted out singles Ashton, Amy and Priya. By the Final Seven, Aida, Adam, Jase and Alice wanted to be rid of the other pair of Joe and Michael. At the next two tribal councils, the four were lucky enough to stick together and vote out the pair and later, outsider Mickey was made a member of the jury. By the Final Four, Adam and Aida wanted to be in the final, but Jase and Alice wanted to aswell. Jase and Aida wanted to stay and forced the new players to turn on each other. The votes were tied at tribal between Alice and Adam, with Alice receiving votes from Adam and Aida and Adam receiving votes from Jase and Alice. At the revote, neither person wanted to turn on their loved one. This resulted in a fire-making tie-breaker. Adam won and made Alice the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury respected Aida and Adam for making the end of the game together. However, they felt he was not to the level of Aida and Jase in terms of strategy. In the end, Adam was given the title of Co Runner-Up, earning zero of nine jury votes. Voting History Survivor: Cambodia After losing to his loved one and Jase the first time, Adam returned for Survivor: Cambodia originally on the teal Ta Keo tribe. Early on in the game, Adam formed an all male alliance with Tim, Danny, Jeremy and Blake. The tribe won three of the first four immunity challenges. When they went to tribal council, the males stuck together and sent home outsider, Rick. At the tribe expansion, Adam was placed on the pink Bayon tribe along with original member Tim. The tribe was strong and united enough to win the two immunity challenges that they had together and did not have to attend tribal council. At the tribe dissolve, Adam remained on Bayon with a combination of his original Ta Keo and the post-expansion Bayon. At the only tribal council they attended, Adam voted for miles when the majority did send home Blake. At this point, Adam made the merge. He continued his alliance with Derrick, Tyler and Pierre from a variety of his pre-merge tribes. At the first tribal council, the foursome voted for Parvati. However, the majority alliance of Angkor Women banded together and made Adam the first member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Derrick to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Adam is one of seven finalists who voted correctly at every single Tribal Council they attended. Other finalists include Jaclyn from Survivor: Palau, Cody from Survivor: All Stars, Crimson from Survivor: South Pacific and Gail from Survivor: Worlds Apart and Courtney and Grainne from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. *Adam and his partner Aida are the only couple from both Blood vs. Water seasons to both made it to the Final Tribal Council in the same season. *He is the highest ranking member of the Manono tribe. *Adam was the only male Ta Keo member to make the merge and the only male member of the jury of Survivor: Cambodia. Category:Survivor: One World Castaways Category:Survivor: Cambodia Castaways